paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Alesso Heist
The Alesso Heist is a heist in PAYDAY 2, offered by Bain. It was released on the 21st of May 2015 in a DLC of the same name. The heist requires the crew to steal the cash inside a high security vault, called an "investment safe", beneath the GenSec Arena where Alesso is performing. Stealth and Loud are options this time around. Overview TBC Assets asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Normal: $?? Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? asset-medic-bag.png|Doctor Bag Normal: $5000 Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? asset_cutting_tool.png|Extra Circular Cutter Normal: $?? Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? asset-bodybags bag.png|Body Bags Normal: $?? Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? Req.: Cleaner Skill nade asset full.png|Grenade Case Normal: $?? Hard: $?? Very Hard: $?? Overkill: $?? Deathwish: $?? Req.: Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Objectives Stealth= *Locate the C4s (Find the storage closets marked with "X" symbol). *Place the C4s in the garage below the vaults. *Hack the Pyrobooth (30s). *Put on a good show. *Cut open the vaults using the circular cutter. *Transfer the bags to the set location. **There are three chutes available for moving bags: Capitol Hill Candy, Red Squares and Lobby. Red Squares and Capitol Hill Candy both exit into shops opposite each other on the first floor near the lobby stairs, while Lobby exits into the candy booth on the main lobby floor. *Secure the bags through the ventilation. *Unmask and blend in with the crowd. *Escape |-|Loud= *Override the security system (200s). *Locate the C4s (Find the storage closets marked with "X" symbol). *Place the C4s in the garage below the vaults. *Hack the Pyrobooth (30s). *Put on a good show. *Cut open the vaults using the circular cutter. *Transfer the bags to the second floor. *Secure the bags through the container. *Jump into the container and escape. Walkthrough The players will need to locate closets marked with a red 'X' to retrieve C4 from them. If the alarm hasn't gone off, this is much easier as the doors can be lockpicked open. These doors are located in the zones marked "Employees Only". Note that there is another door that isn't marked, this is the security room. ECM Jammers will disable the doors as long as they are active, preventing the closet doors from being lockpicked. It is therefore recommended that as much C4 as possible is gathered prior to the alarm going off, regardless of loud or stealth. 'Loud' If the alarm goes off at any point prior to all the C4 being recovered, the computer in the security room will need to be hacked into. This takes 300 seconds and can be delayed by power boxes being disabled by the cops, similar to Framing Frame and Big Oil. There is only one power box that needs to be defended, which makes this process much easier compared to the other aforementioned heists. After the computer has been hacked, the rest of the C4 can be recovered from the closets. Note: One or two players with a low detection Fugitive build may wish to stealthily search for the C4 if the crew desires to forgo the hacking of the computer. Once all of the C4 has been gathered, it will need to be placed on the ceiling of the garage on the bottom floor. In order to reach the ceiling, you will need to drive a forklift and then jump on top of the load being borne on its forks. Be aware that a civilian may spawn next to the forklift, incurring a cleaner cost if caution isn't taken to avoid him. After all of the C4 has been placed, the team should split into two groups: one which goes up to the DJ booth, and one which remains in the basement. The group with the circular cutters should remain in the basement. In the DJ booth, you will need to hack into the computer. This takes a short amount of time (30 seconds) and begins the next objective: putting on a good show. This "objective" needs to be completed three times, once for each section of the garage ceiling that is detonated by the C4. (Note: on difficulties below Overkill, all of the sections will explode when "Put on a good show" reaches 3/3) The crew in the basement should be placing circular cutters on each bombed out section of the ceiling. Three spots will be exposed for each section destroyed, and a maximum of two cutters can be placed at once. After each cutter is finished, it can be removed, causing two saran-wrapped blocks of cash to fall from the hole. Assuming the crew doesn't want to achieve Fuck It, We're Walking, the best way to proceed is to bag all of the money and throw it into the bag chute labelled "Lobby". After the basement is clear, the downstairs crew can assemble the bag zip-line, retrieve the money from the lobby bag chute and send it up to the booth crew, which can throw it into a cargo container which Bile will send after a bag has been grabbed and "Put on a good show" is complete. Escape by jumping into the cargo container. Assuming the crew wants to achieve Fuck It, We're Walking, the booth group should meet the downstairs crew in the basement after completing the show. From there, four bricks of cash should be bagged and transported at a time. The police won't carry off unbagged bricks of cash, so the crew should be careful not to bag any extra bricks that they do not intend to transport. Variations *The locations of the marked closets and security room vary. *Certain areas of the map (Red Squares or Capitol Hill Candy) may be inaccessible due to shutters covering the doors and countertop areas. Tips & Strategy *Be aware, that using ECM jammers will immediately cause the C4 closet doors to lock, rendering them impossible to lockpick open during stealth. *Players may wish to avoid using the Lobby chute to move bags during stealth, as the candy booth it exits into is in the main entrance lobby. Retrieval of bags may be problematic due to the high foot traffic in the lobby. Rather, it would be safer to use Capitol Hill Candy or Red Squares, as both of these exit into the backs of the aforementioned shops where there is usually only a single guard and civilian in each area to deal with. *(For stealth) Bain should tell the crew which chute to use, but if he doesn't, a sure way to find out which one to use would be to send a player up to either Red Squares or Capitol Hill Candy. Then have another player throw a bag into either of the two chutes and see where it comes out. Be sure to use the chute next to the room that is designated as the loot drop off point. *To save time, a crew downstairs can be using the cutters while a crew upstairs can be performing the pyrotechnics. This strategy can be used in both stealth and loud. *Guards will not alert on unbagged bricks of cash. *If the heisters fail the pyro section 3 times in a session, Alesso will alert security in stealth which will detect the hacked laptop. Death Wish changes *All cameras are replaced with Titan versions. *The minimum number of loot bags required is increased to 12, forcing the players to cut open 6 out of 9 vaults. *None of the shops will be shut off to the players. *Instead of remaining stationary, civilian workers inside every shops will patrol around routes. *In "Put on a good show" objective, the crew needs to push buttons 4 times for complete objective one time. *An extra guard is added to the basement area. Achievements Bugs *As of Update 68.2, it appears that escaping during stealth (masks off, in Casing mode) still causes detection to work as if the player was not in casing mode (i.e. mask on). Trivia *This is the second heist in the Payday series where it is possible to unmask once masks are put on, although it can only be done at a specific point during stealth. The first was No Mercy in Payday: The Heist. **Unlike No Mercy, however, this is the first time unmasking is used as part of an escape. *This heist is unique in that the music plays differently based on objectives and the player's location in the heist. As the player gets closer to the stage, the music becomes more intense. In the garage sublevel, the music becomes noticeably muffled. *The song that plays throughout the heist is "PAYDAY" by Alesso. **The person on the intercom is voiced by Alesso as well. *On the pyro booth upstairs, there is a binary code on the laptop which translates to: "Overkill was here" *A C4 may be placed on a ticket booth in the basement. This will unlock the Even Steven achievement and Bain will reference a previous "robbery" from the Hoxton Breakout mission. This has no other effect. **This could be seen as a multifaceted joke, as the Alesso Heist DLC costs approximately 7$. * The Male Concert Goer and Female Concert Goer masks (which are granted as achievement rewards from '''M.F. Stev '''and '''Fuck It, We're Walking '''respectively) can be seen being sold as merchandise in the lobby area. *One of the shops on the upper floor has the name "Miso Prawny", a pun on the Japanese miso soup. *Glitching through the gate in the basement allows one to find a wall with the message "Lucy was here, and Fraz :3". Gallery Alesso cover.jpg|The Teaser cover of the DLC. Alesso_screen1.jpg|Hoxton at the entrance of the concert. Alesso_screen2.jpg|Chains inside the controller booth. Alesso_screen3.jpg|Inside the Kitchen. Alesso_screen4.jpg|The upper floor of the concert. Alesso_screen5.jpg|The basement below the Investment Safe. Video PAYDAY 2 The Alesso Heist Teaser|The Teaser Trailer of Alesso. PAYDAY 2 The Alesso Trailer|The Official Alesso Heist Trailer. Alesso - PAYDAY (FOREVER Album)|Payday - The Alesso Heist Theme. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:The Alesso DLC Category:Heists contracted by Bain Category:Stealth Heists